


A Dangerous Occupation

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 246: "It must be so tough for him, with all the... girls and the glory." - Merlin, from BBC Merlin, Document, Abridgment.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	A Dangerous Occupation

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 246: "It must be so tough for him, with all the... girls and the glory." - Merlin, from BBC Merlin, Document, Abridgment.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A Dangerous Occupation 

~

Staring at a book, Harry didn’t budge when Severus walked in. It was only when Severus sat down beside him that Harry looked up. “Oh. Hey.” 

“Hey,” repeated Severus dryly. Leaning forward, he plucked the book from Harry’s hand. “ _Auror Policing Techniques, the Abridged Edition_? Sounds fascinating. No wonder you were daydreaming.” 

“I wasn’t—” Harry sighed. “I was thinking.” 

Severus set the book aside. “About?” 

Harry shrugged. “Stuff.” 

“How singularly unhelpful.” Severus settled back into the sofa. “Tell me what’s bothering you.” 

Exhaling, Harry ran a hand through his hair. “They distributed the new Auror contract documents today.” 

“And?” 

“Ron’s not accepting his. He’s going to work with George at the shop.” 

“I see.” Severus hummed. “And you’re disappointed?” 

Harry looked up at him. “When we were on the run all those months from Voldemort, we’d talk about what we’d do once the war was over, about how Ron and I’d be Aurors who track down Dark wizards before it became necessary for _kids_ to fight them, while Hermione would be the solicitor who would put them in Azkaban.” 

Severus nodded. “Worthy goals. Are you upset Ronald has changed his mind?”

“No.” Harry looked down at his hands. “I’m actually wondering if he’s the smart one.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “You wish to work at the Wheezes?” 

“No. I mean—” Harry shrugged. “Honestly? I dunno.” Shaking his head, he threw up his hands. “Since I’m part owner I _could_ work there, but I don’t think I want to. On the other hand, it’s going to be really weird being an Auror without Ron.” 

Severus sat silently for a few moments before leaning forward again to clasp Harry’s hand. “Do you want to accept the new contract?” He smirked. “Think of the girls and the glory.”

“You know I don’t care about either of those.” Laughing softly, Harry clung to Severus. “I’m just not sure of anything right now.” 

“You may be sure of me,” said Severus, tone soft. “And that no matter what you decide, I’ll support you.” 

Smiling, Harry laid his head on Severus’ shoulder. “Yes, that’s true.” He grinned. “So you won’t dump me if I decide I don’t want to stay an Auror and I choose to take up…watercolour painting instead?”

Severus snorted. “Watercolour’s difficult, stick with finger painting.” 

Harry laughed. “I’m no artist, as you know, so they’re both out.” He sobered. “But I should decide on something. I can’t just sit around here and…keep house.” 

“Why not?” 

Blinking, Harry sat up to stare at Severus. “Because I have to have a job.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Why?” 

Harry paused. “Because Hermione will yell at me if I don’t?”

“Avoiding a scolding from Ms Granger, although an admirable goal, shouldn’t be the reason you pick your career.” Severus smirked. “Plus, I’m not entirely sure you _can_ avoid a lecture from her no matter what you choose.” 

Harry chuckled. “You could be right.” 

“You’re in the enviable position of being the heir to two large family fortunes,” Severus continued. “You don’t need to work.” 

“I know, but I probably should, and not just because Hermione wouldn’t like it.” Harry exhaled. “There are people who need help, people who are in trouble. I want to help them, but I can’t figure out the best way to do that, you know?” 

Severus hummed. “Can you help by running a joke shop?” 

Harry smiled. “Making people smile’s underrated.” 

Severus inclined his head. “Agreed. But is that the best use of your talents?” 

Biting his lower lip, Harry finally shook his head. “I don’t think so.” 

“Then what is?” asked Severus. “Tracking down Dark wizards and maintaining justice in the magical world?” 

“Maybe.” Harry frowned. “Although—”

“Yes?” 

“The best job I ever had was my fifth-year teaching Defence.” He coughed. “Speaking of, rumour has it the new Defence professor’s leaving Hogwarts.” 

“So Minerva tells me.” 

“Would _you_ consider taking the position?”

Severus snorted. “Absolutely not! I abhorred teaching.” 

Harry cleared his throat. “How would you feel if I took the job?” 

“You mean shape the hearts and minds of young wizards for generations to come?” Severus smiled. “I can think of no better person to do it.” 

Lunging forward, Harry kissed him. “Then I guess I’m leaving the Aurors, too.” 

“Congratulations.” Severus smirked. “You may have selected a more dangerous occupation.” 

Harry sighed contentedly. “Oh, I think I’ll manage.” 

~


End file.
